


Chubby Cheeks

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: #I bet Ginny pinches his cheeks a lot via @magicinhermaddness





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @magicinhermaddness for this.   
> This came from a Tumblr post and her tags #I bet Ginny pinches his cheeks a lot  
> Not beta read. Be kind.

“What?”

Mike looked around in confusion. He and Ginny had been kicking it in her serviced suite. Today had been a good day. A home game against the Yankees and while it had gone extra innings, they had ultimately won. After the obligatory beers with the guys the two had taken off to just chill at her place. ESPN played softly in the background. Rerunning the highlights. Their late-night dinner of falafel, gyro and salads along with one too many beers cluttered her coffee table.

Ginny smiled softly at him in response. Her lower lip rolled in between her teeth as she nibbled. She couldn’t get over how soft and adorable Mike Lawson looked when he smiled – when he really smiled. Something he seemed to only do when she was near.

“You have the cutest cheeks.” She said with a teasing smile.

“What?” He asked incredulously.

She then reached out to pinch one of his cheeks and shook her hand back and forth gently, taking his face with her.

“They’re so cute and puffy when you smile. Like an adorable little chipmunk!”

“What the fuck, Baker?” He asked as he huffed out a laugh in disbelief.

A teasing smile curled on her lips as her tongue poked through her teeth. Ginny then moved to straddle his lap. Both hands now gently pinched at his smiling cheeks. Mike’s large hands settled onto his girlfriend’s hips.

“So, cute, like a little smiling, happy chipmunk.” She murmured as she leaned forward to press soft butterfly kisses to his lips, her hands slipped down. One to rest at the base of his neck, the other his shoulder.

“No more beer for you tonight.” He teased.

Ginny shook her head in response. A small but happy smile on her lips. Her hands slipped down the length of his torso and briefly played with the hem of his t-shirt before she lifted it up over his head. Finger tips lightly danced across his skin as she continued to look at him quietly.

“What, what is it?” He asked quietly.

Another shake of the head, she leaned forward to press another kiss to his lips. One of her hands slipped down his body and reached into his sweats to gently palm his ever-growing length. His breath hitched in response. With a groan, his head dropped back but his hands tightened on her hips. Her hands were warm as she continued to gently tease him. Her eyes darkened as she watched his reactions to her touch.

She moved further back on his lap. Her hand continued to teasingly slide up and down his length. The nails of her other hand began to gently scratch at his lower abdomen. Mike’s hands dropped from her hips to her thighs, his head still thrown back as his hips began to roll in response.

“Shit, Gin.” He said with a growl.

Ginny shifted her body as she leaned forward and her lips found his neck. Her hand continued to pump his length. He inhaled with a groan, one hand went to the curve of her ass while the other moved to cover the hand that gripped his cock. She moaned in response as he squeezed her behind. He then began to guide her hand in a steady rhythm. Ginny moaned softly as she continued to nibble and tongue the sensitive skin at his neck. As his breath began to become more erratic, the hand that had been guiding her fell away.

“Come for me,” she whispered softly.

At the feel of her breath at the shell of his ear, Mike was done and began to come. He continued to slowly roll his hips up into Ginny’s hand. She smiled and chuckled softly. She continued to pump his shaft until she felt him start to soften in her hand. Ginny leaned back and brought her hand to lips. She then began to slowly lap at the come that had spilled over and onto her finger tips. Mike smiled but groaned softly in response.

“Fuck, you are perfect.” He murmured.

Ginny just smiled in response.

He couldn’t help the happy smile that curled on his lips.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.

“You have the cutest chubby cheeks when you’re happy.” She whispered.

“Like a chipmunk?” He asked dryly.

Ginny just grinned and nodded happily response.       

\---


End file.
